Child of the Forest
by Rivenelf
Summary: Everyone who doesn't live in the Palace thinks that little Legolas is Lucky to be a Prince. . .but no one could know how his father treats him. WARNING: Child abuse -
1. Blamed

Title: Child of the Forest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters used in this story, they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: This is not an alternive reality I just changed some things from the book ( cause I needed to in order for the  
story to work) So don't flame me about that!! I had this story up a wile back but I mest something up and   
accedently erased my story! all of it! I had to re-write the first two chapter! So be nice!!   
  
Summary: PG:13- Everyone but servants in the palace think that little Legolas is lucky to be a prince but no one could  
know how his father treats him. . . warning: child abuse ( angst)   
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The palace of Mirkwood was large, with countles of rooms and elaborate paintings hanigng at every dim   
cornor. One might get lost in the many coridors, and that was just what the little prince had done.  
  
" Missy! Missy help I'm lost!"  
  
His childish voice ecode of the palace walls but no help came. Finaly, giving up, the small elf barely five  
years of age, slid down the closest wall, tears forming in his emarald blue eyes.   
  
He rubed furously at them with his small fists. ' Daddy doesn't like it when I cry' he thought.  
  
Ever since he could remember his daddy had been. . . 'strict with him' as the servants liked to say.  
It was never a good Idea to get the king mad, and no one knew that better than teh kings own son.   
  
" Legolas! "   
  
Legolase's small, sensitive elf ears percked up.  
  
" Legolas! oh please hurry!"  
  
Legolas jumped up and ran toward the familiar voice.  
  
" Missy!" he ran into her open arms  
  
. She gave him a quick hug before gently pushing him back and grabbing his hand to pull him down the hall toward  
his room.  
" Legolas hunny, you most come quieck, the king is looking for you!"  
  
Legolalses eyes widdened in fear. He was sopose to be ready for bed! Tommorow would be his first day at school.  
When they got to his room, Missy quickly got out his sleep clothes and quickly chahnged him for bed.  
  
Just as she was about to brush out his shoulder length golden hair, the king burst threw the door, his blue eyes dark   
and unfathimable.  
  
" Missy, you are dismised, I'll take over from here"  
  
The elf woman stood there, comb in hand.  
  
" I'm just getting the prince ready for bed. . . I. . .I can finish up. . ."  
  
" The comb Miss, now." She reluctantly handed him the comb, giving the small elf one last look of   
simpathy before leaving the nursery.   
  
Legolas watched her go before tuning fear filled eyes back to his father.   
  
" You have everthing, you know "   
The king said queitly, steeping up behind the small child.  
  
" Turn " He ordered.  
  
Legolas obayed, turning around in the chair to face the mirror in fron of him. His father then prossede to  
comb his hair, gently at first.  
  
"A luxiourious house. Money, more than anyone could ever wan't."   
  
The small prince winced as the brushes bacame faster and rougher. " Servants to wait on you hand and foot, and you  
Can't. Even. Obay. What. I. Tell. YOU TO DO!"  
  
Legolas cried out as sharp flashes of pain ran threw his scalp. His father emphasised his each word whitch each   
strook of the brush. He stoped and threw the brush hard.  
  
It hit the mirror, breaking it into a thousand peices. The king swirled the chair about to face him. He grabed his son   
by the coller, lifting him and shoving his small, fragel body painfully against the stone wall. The small elf cried out, eyes   
wide in panic.  
  
" I. . . didn't mean to. . . got . . . lost. . sorry daddy. . . "  
  
The kings eyes flashed with furry. He rouly back handed the little elf.  
  
Legolas wimpered in pain, large,emerald, eyes fraimed by thick lashes, brimming with tears..   
  
" You never mean to do anything! Nothing is ever your fault, well, it was your fault your mother died!   
Ajesela would have been depresed at what a pittiful boy her son has become!"  
  
He raised his fist to hit his son again.   
  
" Daddy. . .no. . . don't . . . please,please,please. . ."   
  
Changing his mind, he threw the boy roughly on the floor, kicking him in the ribs before stoking out of the room.   
The little prince lay on the ground, gasping in pain.  
  
Finally catching his reath, he rose, wimpering at the sharp pain in his ribs. Legolas knew his lip was split but he was  
in to much shock to cry. He lay down on the soft mattress, currling up among the warm blankets.  
  
He fell asleep almost instintaly.   
  
A small huddled form on a large canopy bed.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The king of Mirkwood slammed the door to his room. Why did that child have to be so difficult. He never did  
understan children. The oly reason he kept the boy was because he was his only heir.   
  
The boy reminded him so much of his mother. Ajessela had been the most stunning elf in the whole of Mirkwood.  
Her hair like spun gold and emerald eyes always shining with happinnes.  
  
He had loved her completely and unconditionobly.  
  
When they found out she was with child, they both had been overjoyed. But things had not gone as planned.  
She had died that night, just after giving birth to a baby boy.  
  
The child had looked nothing like him, although his resemblance to his mother was astonishing.   
  
Fair hair and emerald eyes.  
  
Just before she died, she had asked only that her precious baby boy be named Legolas, meaning 'child of the forest'  
in elvish, for her heart had always been in the forest  
  
. When the king had seen the utter Love in his dying wife's eyes toward the child in her arms, he new she would never  
love or care for him in the way she loved and cared for Legolas, even if she had lived.   
  
From that moment on, he had hated the boy.  
  
Telling himself that Legolas wasn't his made it esier to be cold and harsh. And soon, he came to believe this lie. After  
all, how could this beautiful child be his when not even a single feature acknowledged him as being the father.   
  
Ajessela had died because of him. Legolas had killed. . . murdered his wife, his love and the king would punish   
Legolas.  
  
' I'v been holding back, no more of this foolishness.' he told himself 'He took all the joy and love out of my  
life, and now I will do the same for him.' The king walked down the steps, entering the room filled with dimonds,  
ruby's, silver and gold.  
  
" This is my only confort, all I have left."  
  
He laughed in glee, one might even call madness, before   
  
blocking out everything else in the outside world but his treasure  
  
  
* * * more to come. . . If you Review * * *  
Authors note: Sorry that I had to take this chapeter down. Technicle difficulties and sorry it took me so long to fix it  
and write another chapter. 


	2. Goodbye Bear

Title: Child of the forest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the ring charachters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary: Everyone who doesn't live in the palace thinks that little Legolas is lucky to be a prince... but they  
couldn't know how his father treats him.  
  
Note: Some things in here might not be acurate to the books but, bear with me. I needed to change it to fit my   
fic, Like Legolases brothers do not exist.  
  
  
  
* * * enjoy * * *   
  
Chapter two.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATTER...  
  
It was late in the afternoon when prince Legolas headed home. He had taken a different route this time and  
was enjoying the new scenery.  
  
Everything had gone well today for the young elf. His teacher had praised him for his work and he couldn't wait to  
go home an tell Bear about today.  
  
Oh, and missy too! Missy was the only one the little elf really trusted and she was the closest thing to a  
mommy he had ever had.  
  
With out her, he surely would not survive his father's temper.   
  
Finally arriving at the palace, he went in and headed to his room.  
  
  
The small elf jumped on his bed. Rummaging through his bed sheets for the small teddy bear missy had given him  
for his second birthday.  
  
His search unsuccessful, he jumped gracefully off the bed  
and crouched down to look underneath.  
  
Finding nothing, panicked started to kick in. 'Were could Bear have gone to?' he asked himself  
  
He ran out of his room and straight to Missy's small room in the servant's part of the palace.  
  
" Missy! Missy I can't find Bear, he's not were he's 'spose to be!"  
  
Missy was sitting on her own small bed, reading something. She looked up as little Legolas ran into her room,  
breathing hard and eyes flashing. He grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled at her insistently,  
  
" Missy you have to come, Bear's gone!"  
  
Missy rose, and they both headed to the prince's room in search of the missing bear.  
  
By the end of their search, they both came out empty handed.  
  
Missy shook her head. " I just don't know were he went, none of the other maids would take him and the only other   
person who came in here today was your father. . . Legolas wait!"  
  
She sighed as the little prince raced in the direction of the king's private chamber. Legolas burst into his father's  
room, desperation drowning out all thoughts of reason.  
  
"What in the. . . ! " The king was more than surprised at the sudden intrusion.  
  
His son stood there, accusing emerald eyes staring back at him.   
  
"Daddy, where's Bear? I need him back. "  
  
The king relaxed, realizing what had happened. He had expected this kind of reaction from the boy.  
He went back to writing.  
  
"That old rag, I took it from your room while you were at school. You're far too old to be playing with such nonsense. "   
He said crisply.   
  
With out looking up, he took out a silver key and opened the first drawer on his desk. He showed the boy the Bear  
before locking it away again.  
  
"You are not to keep any more of these. . .things, is that understood?"  
  
He glanced up at his son. The child' eyes were ablaze and he looked positively horrified at this.   
  
" Daddy. . .please, bear will be sad and lonely in there. He needs me!"  
  
" Is that understood!" The king said sharply. The boy lowered his eyes.  
  
" Yes " he whispered before running out of the room, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
That night as Missy went to tuck the prince in, she noticed his unusually depressed mood. She sat down next to her  
golden haired angel and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll get you another bear. ." The boy shook his head.  
  
" Daddy said I can't have a bear anymore. . .to old. . . 'sides, It wouldn't be the same. . . Oh missy, poor  
bear he's all alone in daddy's room. . . I miss him so much"  
  
She tucked the small elf into his soft bed, stroking his soft hair in a soothing motion. " Don't worry, everything will be  
all right. Were did you say bear was? "   
  
Bright emerald eyes stared back at her.   
  
" In Daddy's desk. Why? "   
  
" Just go to sleep, everything will be all right."  
  
She left the room, determined to get the bear back. In all her 120 years she had worked for the royal family, she  
had never met a more terrible king than Thranduil.  
  
It was beyond her how anyone, especially a father, could treat such a sweet, innocent boy of such a young age the   
way the he did.  
  
She had seen the bruises and cuts. She new. This was just the last straw.   
  
She would get the child's bear back.  
  
  
* * * * * *   
Missy sneaked quietly into the king's room, knowing that he would not go to bed for hours. She spotted the large   
writing desk in the corner and approached it.  
  
It looked as if the drawer was locked. The key had to be around here somewhere.  
  
She looked around and spotted a heavy key chain hanging on the wall. Taking it down she proceeded to try various   
keys on the lock. After several attempts, the lock clicked open.  
  
'Success!' She took out the bear and turned to go but froze.   
  
There at the door stood the king.  
  
He did not look happy.  
  
The king strode into the room ,face alight with fury, and grabbed Missy by the arm. He pulled her out into the hallway.  
"Guards! Get her out of this palace. I never want to see this woman again!"   
  
" At least let me say farewell to him. . ." she begged. The king ignored her.   
  
The guards came around the corner and took the elf woman by the arms.   
  
" Throw her out. . ." He ordered, barely containing his anger.   
  
" Noooo! Missy!" A voice echoed down the long hall.   
  
Legolas had been asleep when he had been awaken by yells from his father. He had followed the sounds downstairs   
and was terrified by what he saw. His father had just ordered that Missy be thrown out!  
  
'I will never see her again!' he thought.  
  
And for a child of five, that was a very scary thought.  
  
He tried to run to her but his father reached out and snagged his tunic, pulling Legolas to him and wrapping a   
strong arm around his waist. Legolas struggled with all his might, but he could not pull away from his father.  
  
" Daddy. . . please, no! Don't make Missy go away. . . Daddy. . ."  
  
" Shut your mouth boy"  
  
Legolas obeyed, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He watched as the big men threw Missy out into the   
cold darkness. The Large doors were closed and locked.   
  
His father let him go and he rushed to the doors, trying to pull them open.   
  
He couldn't, so he just started pounding on them with his small fist, sobbing for Missy.   
  
Ignoring the distress of his only child, King Thorien left the hallway and headed for his room.  
  
Legolas pounded on the unyielding wood until his small hands were bruised.  
  
Finally exhausted, the little elf slid down to the floor and fell asleep, tears drying on his cheeks.   
  
* * * More to come. . .If you Review! * * *  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review cause I live on reviews! Be nice and don't flame me! Cause if  
you do I'll probably be so hurt and I won't write anymore!  
  
Rivenelf 


	3. discipline

Title: Child of the forrest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Ring characters used in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Everyone thinks that Little Legolas is lucky to be a prince, but no one could know how his father treats him.  
  
Note: This is not alternive univers but I had to change somethings to fit my fic. So don't flame me! Also, I'm so sad   
cause I had so many reviews for my other two chapters But I had to take them down and now there gone!  
So please review! It will make me feal better!!  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
FOUR YEARS LATTER  
  
" Bows ready. . . Aim. . . RELEASE!!" Multiple arrows flew threw the air, some hitting there desired target circles,  
some missing them.  
  
Legolases' own arrow swerved to the left, missing his target entirely. He sighed and re-stringed his bow,  
ready to try again. Once more his arrow missed its mark.   
  
Usually, he did very well with the bow, more than anything else. But today he just couldn't seem to concentrate. The   
instructor raised his hand to signal the end of class. Legolas prepared his things to go, but he wasn't surprised when   
his teacher approached him.  
  
"May I have a word with you?"   
  
Legolas nodded and followed the old elf. When they were alone, the intructor turned to him, face serious.   
  
" Legolas, I must say I am disappointed in you. You usually excel in this class. Your only nine years and yet somehow  
you always seem to do better than even those students who are older than you. But today you seem. . .distracted  
Is there anything on your mind that you would like to discus?"  
  
It was more of a demand than a question.   
  
The small elf shook his head,  
  
" No, nothing's wrong. I'm just. . . tired."  
  
The instructor knew something was wrong, but the boy would not talk to him. ' Maybe he'd talk to his father? ' He   
thought. Taking out a quill and parchment, the old elf thought of what to write, before putting it down on paper.  
  
After addressing it to the King, he handed it to the boy.  
  
" I want you to show this to your father and have him sign it. Bring it to me next class."   
  
Legolas knew his father would not be happy.   
  
" No. . . you don't have to. . .I'm fine really. . ." Legolas tried.  
  
"I insist" The old elf said, leaving no more room for discussion   
  
He reluctantly took the note and headed for home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
King Thrandiul toured the palace gardens for the first time in a long time. He hadn't been outside for ages and  
had usually steered clear of the gardens.  
  
They brought back to many memories he'd sooner than latter forget. Memories of his dear Ajesela, ah those were  
happy times. . .  
  
" Father. . . may I. . . may I have a minute. . . please?"  
  
Annoyed at having been interrupted, the king turned toward the speaker. There stood his son, nervously fidgeting  
with something in his hands. Thranduil nodded and motioned for Legolas to come forward.   
  
The boy stretched out his hand to hand his father a folded piece of parchment.  
  
The king took the letter and opened it.   
  
It Read. . .  
  
To: His majesty  
  
I have noted a strange behavior in your son as such of late. Although he usually excels in this class,  
his mind has been , else were. He would not tell me of what bothers him. I was hopping that maybe you could talk to   
him and set his mind at ease. He is a good boy and I don't want him to go astray.  
  
The instructor of Archery,  
  
He crumbled the note and let it slip from his hand, disappointment and annoyance showing clearly on his face.   
" No son of mine should do this poorly in ANY of his classes. " He said in a quiet but stern voice.  
  
" Especially when the prince is suppose to set an example for those around him. I do not want anyone to start  
thinking I do not even now how to raise up my son properly."  
  
He said, mostly to himself, totally ignoring the positive in the letter.  
  
Mind maid up he turned to Legolas. " Go get your bow. . .NOW "  
  
Legolas raced to his room and retrieved his bow from  
were he had left it.  
  
Upon his return, he saw three servants put up the last of the targets that they had.  
  
His father stood impatiently waiting for him next to two large barrels filled with sharp arrows.  
  
" What you obviously need is practice. You have been too lazy to do anything about your obvious lack of skill.   
You will not move from this spot until you have successfully shot all of these arrows onto those targets. You will not  
be done until at least after dinner, so don't ask for any."  
  
He paused thoughtfully before continuing   
  
"If I see you in the palace before that time, I will assume you decided to disobey me and do as you pleased and you  
do NOT want to anger me boy, is that understood?"  
  
The king said crisply  
  
" Yes father "   
  
With a twirl of his cape, he was gone. Legolas starred at the spot were his father had just stood before turning to  
the barrels of arrows which awaited him.   
  
  
By the time Legolas had completed his task, his arms were aching and his fingers stiff and throbbing.  
  
The sun had already set beyond the horizon, chilling the air around him.   
  
Legolas hurried inside, too exhausted to even change clothes. The moment he reached his room, he stumbled to  
bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The young prince hurried along the busy streets, hoping to reach his destination quickly. He knew his father's  
patience with him was growing thin and he did not want to do anything that would test it. Although his father would  
be less than pleased if he were to find out what his son was up to.  
  
It was taking longer than he thought it would have to move though the streets, though he had not expected the   
street to be so occupied.  
  
He new he had to do this.   
  
Three days ago, while walking home, he had run in to someone.  
He had not recognized the stranger at first but when he did, he was horrified at the direction their life had headed.  
  
Penniless, houseless and half-starving were only a few of the misfortunes which had befallen her. He decided to help  
her and he had spent the whole of the next days trying to figure out how to go about doing this, which was why he   
had also gotten in trouble with his father yesterday, for lack of attention in his archery class.   
  
His father never allowed him pocket money and Cook would inform his father if extra food was taken from the pantry.  
Fortunately, when he thought all was lost, he had come upon a secret room filled with gold, silver and valuable gems.  
  
Inocentely, he had taken a handful of gold coins and pocketed the money to the hand over the 'beggar'.  
Which was exactecly where he was headed to at this very moment.   
  
Turning a sharp corner, he came upon a gloomy looking alley. The elf recognized this place as the one he had   
stumbled upon yesterday. There was not just one nor two poor misfortunet souls who had come to take refuge  
here, but many.  
  
Not seeing the familiar individual for which he came to see, he was about to turn back when   
someone behind him called his name.  
  
" Missy!" He ran into her arms, just like he had always done before when   
she had been his nursemaid.  
  
Legolas pulled away, eager to show her what he had brought her. He stuck his hand in  
his pocket and retrieved the six coins that he had managed to find.   
  
" Here, this is for you." He said, voice filled with hope that this meager amount would be of any consolation to her.  
Her face filled with amazement which quickly turned to gratitude and love.   
  
" Oh Legolas, Thank you so much " She said as she took the coins from him.  
  
" Are you sure. . .that is I mean. . . that you won't get in any trouble with you father?"  
  
She asked concerned for him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
" Father doesn't know. I wish I could stay longer but he'll know I'm gone if I stay for to long. I really missed you  
Missy" He gave her one more hug, before going on his way back home.   
  
* * *  
  
Legolas ran his hand along the cool stone of the wall trying to find a ridge or crack of any sort that would suggest  
an opening.  
  
He knew he was close but he couldn't remember the exact place that. . .ahha!  
  
He pushed on the bump on the stone wall and it swung around revealing the room of treasures.  
Legolas slipped in gazing at the vast amounts of riches. He had thought about it all day.  
  
If what he had given Missy helped her, imagine what another handful of coins could do for her!   
  
He reached out a hand to take a handful when suddenly the door in front of him creaked open and in came the King.  
At first he didn't notice Legolas but when looked up to gaze at his treasure there was no missing the young elf froze  
in place.   
  
Thranduil's eyes flicked from the boy's face to his outstretched hand then to the gold. Realization dawned on his  
features, his face alight with anger.   
  
" WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE THREE HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!"  
  
He strode toward his son, eyes filled with rage. Legolas backed away from his father but there was no escaping the  
towering King in front of him.  
  
" I. . . just was . . . I mean. . ."   
  
Legolas was more frightened than he had ever been in his life.  
  
" You were STEALING from me. . . ME!! "  
  
He reached out and grabbed Legolas by the hair forcing him threw the door that lead to the King's private   
chambers. Losing his balance, Legolas fell to his knees crying out in pain. The king ignored his son's frantic struggles  
and continued to drag him across the room.  
  
" NO one steals from me!! No one!!"   
  
The King ragged as he lugged the boy up on the bed. He flipped the small elf face down and held him there with a   
large hand on the small of his back.  
  
" I'll teach what happens to those who steal from me!!"   
  
He unclipped his belt and yanked down the boy's pants. The King brought the strap down on the struggling elf's  
backside. Hard.   
  
Legolas yelped in pain as the blows continued to fall on the delicate skin of his backside and the back of his thighs.  
  
" Please. . . daddy . . . stop , please. . !"  
  
Thranduil ignored the frantic please and continued to fiercely belt his son. Deep, angry welts started to form on the  
tender skin, flecking the cream colored sheets crimson.  
  
Legolas wailed in pain and tried to crawl away but the large man just tightened his hold increasing the force behind   
each blow. Finally, the King stopped, and pushed his sobbing son of the bed. Legolas hit the floor hard.  
  
Still breathing raggedly, The kingl grabbed the whimpering form and dragged him out of his room out into the hall  
way. Some of the house hold servants had gathered around the hall, having been alerted when they heard screams  
coming out of the king's bedroom.   
  
Thranduil released his son and turned to the nearest servant.   
  
" Get a horse ready to ride to Rivendell. . . NOW! I want him out!" He yelled.  
  
He then turned back to his son who lay gasping on the floor. Legolas recoiled as the King reached out and snagged  
him by his collar, bringing his face close to his.   
  
" How many boy. . . How many Golden coins did you take from me?"  
  
" And don't you even THINK of lying to me or you will experience more pain than this. " he said tightening his grip.  
  
Legolas senses were clouded with fear and pain but he managed to answer.  
  
" Six " he whispered.   
  
  
The king let him go.  
  
" Six. Six golden coins. For each coin you took from me, that is how many years I do not want to see your face.   
You will not return here until you are summoned least I kill you out of anger!!"  
  
The man he had sent to get the horse had returned and the king turned to him.   
  
" Take him now, to my cousin's house the king of Rivendell"  
  
" But my Lord . . . the prince is hurt, should we not wait until he has recovered. . ."   
  
"GO NOW!! I do not want to see him here any longer!"   
  
The man obeyed, putting an arm under the injured prince's knees and cradling his head before gently lifting him. He  
winced as the boy moaned at the sudden movement, and headed out into the court yard were a horse awaited  
them.  
  
Carefuly, he set the small elf on the bundle of blankets he had prepared before mounting the steed.  
  
He held the child secure with one hand and road hard to Rivendell.   
  
* * More to come. . . If your Review!!! * *  
Authors note: I won't start writing up again untill I get the number of reviews I'm aiming for. Sorry, I won't make my  
expectations to high for those of you who really want me to continue. Also, If I got some spelling   
mistakes, I apologize. I'm horrid at spelling.  
  
Rivenelf 


	4. To Rivendell - new chapter

Title: Child of the Forest   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Ring Characters that have been used in this fanfic.  
  
Summary: Legolas goes to live in Rivendell for six years, away from his abusive father.  
  
Note: This is not AU but I DID HAVE TO CHANGE THINGS TO FIT MY STORY! So don't flame me about it.  
  
Also, sorry I took so long to update. I wanted to take my time so as not to just write something fast  
and terrible! So, bear with me!  
  
  
  
* * * Enjoy * * *   
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
RIVENDELL  
  
A pale morning light shone through the small window in the Palace Kitchen where Prince Estel devoured his breakfast,  
paying no mind to the earlyness of the morning.  
  
He took another bite out of his chunk of bread, which was thoroughly covered with jam, and chewed thoughtfully.   
  
" Sira, do you like it here in the palace?" he asked the plump cook who had made his breakfast.   
  
" Why, yes I should think so."  
  
The young prince reached for his mug of juice, taking in mouthfuls of the berry sweet substance and swallowed  
before asking "Your not lonely are you? Cause everyone else is full elf? "  
  
She stopped stirring and turned to look at him oddly, wondering what he was getting at.   
  
" No I am not lonely. I like it here very much. Very much indeed."  
  
He looked at her, an unreadable expression played on his face.   
  
"I don't think I like it here very much."  
  
" You don't? Well, why ever not?" Estel pushed away the rest of the food, sighing. " Cause it's so boring. There's  
nothing to do."  
  
She went back to stirring. The young prince always complained about being bored, and it was nothing new. "Yes.  
Well I should think with everything your father buys you, you should be occupied for months on end" He shook his  
head.  
  
" It's booooring " He said with another sigh.   
  
Sira good naturally rolled her eyes and went to clear the table. "Go on outside little prince, perhaps you shall find   
something to do out there. "   
  
Tiring of what little entertainment the kitchen had to offer, he went. He trotted a little ways, among the trees and  
brush, before he decided to follow the dirt road.  
  
  
'So what if I'm part human.' he thought to himself ' everyone likes me. I belong here.'  
  
  
No matter how many times he repeated the mantra to himself, he could never get the sad thought out of his head.  
The fact was that although he was the Prince of the elves of Rivendell, he was not fully of elven blood, and that   
was something that bothered him very much.  
  
  
He didn't feel like he fit in. The only other person here who was part human was Sira, and Sira didn't like to play.   
Sira liked to cook, and that's what she did all day long.   
  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts as two elves rushed past him, but not before bumping into to him rather harshly,  
not even stopping to apologizing.  
  
Estel turned, recognizing the elves as the Hearthen brother's.   
"Wait! What's going on? " he called out to them.  
  
The older, arrogant looking one ignored him and kept going, but the one he knew as being kinder actually turned to  
him and quickly said "A rider just came from the outside with a younger injured elf! "   
  
" Bailel come on!" Habic said, looking sharply at his younger brother. The two of them left quickly. Estel, 'blessed'   
with an inquisitive nature, followed them.   
  
He was more than surprised at the sight that greeted him. It was indeed an outsider elf who slid down the   
tan colored horse.  
  
" Someone, summon the King!" He shouted.  
  
In his arms, he gently held a small form wrapped in a rough wool blanket and unconscious by the look of it. Estel  
caught a flash of gold before the rider rushed passed him.  
  
The king came quickly, though he was not alone.  
  
The healer of the house walked nervously beside him.  
  
"What is this? Who are you and what has happened?" Estel's father asked.  
  
The rider hesitated ' I can not tell him what aspired here, it would put the prince in danger' he thought to himself  
before answering.  
  
" I am Laben, your Majesty. We. . . we were traveling to Rivendell when we came upon a group of bandits. They took  
the boy. I managed to rescue him. We barely escaped with our lives, but the damage was done."  
  
Luckily bandits were known for their tendency to enjoy 'playing' with their captives, like a cat does with a mouse, so  
this story would pass unquestioned.  
  
The king nodded and motioned for the rider to follow him inside.   
  
" Father, what happened? Who are these people?" Estel ran along side his father, trying to get his attention.  
  
" Not now Estel," with that the King of Rivendell, the healer and the rider carrying the wounded child   
entered the room, closing and bolting the door behind them.  
  
Estel was left standing in the hallway, curiosity unsettled.   
  
* * * * *  
  
INSIDE THE BOLTED ROOM. . .   
  
  
The Lord of Rivendell paced back and forth, less than patient. He stopped for a moment to watch the Healer  
clean the bloody welts on the boy's back and thighs before turning to the Rider.  
  
" You say the King of Mirkwood has sent his only son to stay here, in Rivendell. . . why is that, I ask you? "  
  
The Servant from Mirkwood looked nervously at the king before answering  
  
" The woods of our homeland are no longer safe, my Lord. Our enemies have slipped past our scouts many times  
and the King fears an attack on the Royal family. Rivendell is well hidden and by far the safest of places. The king of   
Mirkwood bids you to keep his son safe, until he deems it safe for his return. "  
  
Lord Elrond did not answer immediately.  
  
" I think it wise, that we tell no one that the prince is here. If those wishing to bring  
harm to him found out he was here, it would bring much unwanted trouble. The knowledge of his whereabouts as  
well as his Identity, must not pass beyond this room. "   
  
The Healer looked up and nodded, as did Laben. The healer finished up, handing the king a pouch filled with herbs   
and instructing him to give the boy a quarter spoon's worth every three hours, before leaving the room. Pocketing   
the brown pouch, Elrond approached the side of the bed, leaning over to inspect the frail elf.   
  
The child whimpered, caught between sleep and consciousness. His cousin Thrandiul, had never brought his son to  
visit Rivendell, therefore the boy was unfamiliar to Elrond.   
  
He was indeed a beautiful child. Fair hair splayed out, long and soft against the pillow. Elrond reached out and   
tenderly brushed away a stray lock of golden hair. The young elf stirred and his eyes slowly open and settled on  
Elrond.  
  
Suddenly, sea blue eyes, once calm, flashed with fear and confusion. He attempted to draw away from the King.  
  
"Shh shhh. It's all right; No one in this room will hurt you, little one."  
Lord Elrond attempted to calm the frantic boy. He was successful. The child elf relaxed, eyes clouding over with  
exhaustion.  
  
" What is your name ?"  
  
" Legolas Greenleaf" he whispered  
  
" Well, Legolas, I suggest you get some rest, all will be well when you next awaken. "  
  
Legolas needn't be told again. His long eyelashes fluttered closed and sleep overwhelmed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next time Legolas awoke, he found a familiar face looking down upon him.  
  
" Laben! Are. . . are we in Rivendell?"  
  
The Rider shifted uncomfurtably in his seat.  
  
" My Prince, you must listen to me and listen closely. We are indeed in Rivendell. Do you remember when you first  
awoke, the Old elf with which you spoke with? "  
  
Legolas nodded, so Laben continued.   
  
" He, my Prince, was The King of Rivendell, your father's only cousin. Now, you must head my word, that the Lord of  
Rivendell must know nothing of what. . . of what has occurred in Mirkwood. He knows only that on our way here, we   
were attacked by a group of bandits. . . nothing more, and he must never know anything more than that-"   
  
" Why?" Legolas interrupted " I do not wish to lie! And too a King-"  
  
" If you do tell Lord Elrond any of this, you will be putting your life, my life, AND the future of your  
Kingdom at risk. Do you understand this? "  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas nodded.   
  
" Good, though, I am afraid that I will have to leave you now and head back to Mirkwood-"  
  
" No! Please, don't go, I. . . I know no one here. . . "  
  
Laben put a comforting hand on the child's shoulder, remembering that he was just that, a child. A large   
and heavy burden had just been laid upon his small shoulders.   
  
" I wish I could stay here with you, but your father expects me back. I have been here for three days already."   
  
' Three days! Have I been asleep that long?!' Legolas thought  
  
" Do not worry, for the people of Rivendell are kind, and you shall find yourself happy here. The King will watch over   
you. Farewell, I say to you now. Take care, and do not forget my warning to you. "   
  
With that, the servant elf left the room and left Rivendell for Mirkwood. The Prince was terrified of being left alone, in an  
unfamiliar, foreign land.  
  
Gathering his courage, Legolas wiped away a stray tear, before rising to meet his fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * More to come. . . If your Review! * * *  
  
Authors note: Thanks to all those of you who gave me feedback! It just keeps me going. Oh, and don't worry, for   
those of you who wanted Elrond to find out what had been happening to Legolas. . . it may yet   
happen! Remember, keep those reviews comming!  
  
Rivenelf 


End file.
